Soltera otra vez
by ladamadenegro
Summary: Ginny es una mujer de 25 años enamorada y entregada, que desde niña esperaba conocer a su príncipe azul y Christian, su novio de ocho años, pensó que lo era. Fue una gran relación hasta que una mujer se entrometió en su felicidad, dejandola de ese modo soltera otra vez. Ahora deberá recorrer un largo y duro camino, en donde tropezará con más de un pastel. BASADA EN LA TELESERIE
1. Prologo

**Antes de comenzar: 1º Los personajes son de Jk**

**2º Esta historia está basada en la teleserie que se realizó en mi pais, la cual lleva este nombre.**

**3º La historia principalmente gira al rededor de Ginny porque habla del proceso y lo que vivo despues de terminar con su novio pero al final de cuentas es Hanny.**

**4º Pastel es la palabra con la que se nombrará a los hombres que tienen ciertas cualidades que hacen que las mujeres detestemos a los hombres, pueden ser mujeriegos, borrachos, etc.**

_Resumen: Aquí empieza la historia de Ginevra Weasley. Una mujer de 25 años enamorada y entregada, que desde niña esperaba conocer a su príncipe azul._

_En el colegio tuvo esta oportunidad y no la dejó escapar. Así llevaba 8 años de relación con Christian, "Monito", esperanzada en que pronto le propondrían matrimonio. Sin embargo, tuvo que aprender que ningún sueño dura para siempre, y ahora Ginny está Soltera Otra Vez._

_Ahora Ginny debe ponerse de pie, volver a confiar y tratar de rehacer su vida. ¿Es posible después de sufrir una infidelidad por parte de la persona con quien quería estar el resto de su vida?_

_Sus amigas serán un pilar fundamental en esta etapa y sus fieles consejeras. Pero en su búsqueda, Cristina deberá recorrer un largo y duro camino, en donde tropezará con más de un pastel._

* * *

**Prologo**

—Ginny estas cosas se pagan, acuérdate de lo que digo. En un par de meses cuando se le pase la calentura al imbécil del monito, volverá pidiéndote perdón. ¡Hermione por favor, deja de mover esa varita!

La morena que hablaba reclamó en contra de una castaña que limpiaba fervientemente una sala de estar parcialmente destruida. Cualquier persona creería que un huracán había estado allí pero la verdad era bastante distinta y desagradable. Ginny la pelirroja que era guiada por la morena hubiese preferido cualquier cosa en lugar de aquella verdad que habían presenciado sus ojos un par de horas antes.

Porque allí en Londres, una ciudad como cualquiera en un barrio como en cualquier otro lugar, donde se puede tomar una taza de té tranquilo, los vecinos se saludan por el nombre y se puede respirar la majestuosidad de un antiguo y legendario lugar, era el lugar en donde vivía Ginevra Weasley.

Como muchas otras niñas de su edad, Ginevra aprendió tempranamente lo que toda mujer necesita para ser feliz, vivir en pareja toda la vida. Incorporando todo el conocimiento ancestral que la rodeaba, Ginevra comenzó a creer que algún día conseguiría su mayor sueño. Con un poco de perseverancia, algo de suerte y obviando uno que otro defecto, finalmente logró encontrar lo que siempre había buscado, su príncipe azul.

Su sueño duró, y duró, y duró, y duró, y duró, y duró, hasta hoy, porque recién en sus 25 años, Ginevra Weasley aprendió que ningún sueño dura para siempre.

—Ya volverá. Llegará acá llorando porque ella no le planchará alguna camisa o no le preparará la comida que él quiere, es ahí cuando volverá rogando perdón y tu le vas a abrir esa puerta, lo vas a escuchar, fingirás que lo perdonarás y cuando lo tengas desnudo en la cama se lo vas a cortar. – Astoria, que era una de las mejores amigas de Ginny, dejó que su amiga se sentara en el sillón cerca de la ventana.

Astoria era más bien de las mujeres pasionales y vengativas, pensaba que cuando te hacían algo malo debías pagarlo con el doble.

—No Ginny, yo creo que lo mejor es que hables con él, Christian no es del tipo de personas que son infieles. – dijo Hermione

—Dime ¿Ella cómo era? ¿Rubia y alta? – la pelirroja parecía no escuchar.

Tenía aun en su mente las frescas imágenes de su novio junto a una mujer rubia metidos en su cama.

Ginevra Weasley o Ginny como la conocían sus más amigos, era una mujer muy guapa, de larga cabellera roja y ojos cual chocolates, menuda y dueña de una personalidad muy particular. Desde hace ocho años que estaba de novia con Christian Jones o como ella le decía, Monito. Era un hombre alto, castaño y muy guapo. Ella sentía que él era el amor de su vida y cada día esperaba el momento en que su novio llegara con un gran ramo de flores, vestido de gala y con una propuesta de matrimonio. Pero esa propuesta nunca llegó, ni tampoco estaba por llegar.

Ese día se había levantado con ánimo, sentía que algo nuevo ocurriría y como cualquier día laboral se dirigió a su oficina en el edificio de asignación de hogares mágicos, el equivalente a una corredora de propiedades en el mundo muggle. Había saludado a su compañera y amiga Luna quien era la secretaria de la jefa, a la cual con destreza le había preparado un café para la resaca. La cabellera rubia de su amiga cubría gran parte del escritorio y expedía un poco de olor a cigarro y alcohol. Escuchaba los quejidos de su amiga cuando saludó fríamente a Rolf Scamander, su molesto compañero de trabajo.

Había sido una mañana tranquila, llena de movimiento, pero aun así tranquila. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los típicos gritos de Milena, la dueña de la agencia y un día sin escucharlos le hubiese resultado extraño.

Regresó rápidamente a su casa, ansiosa por ver a su novio Christian. Él la había llamado para informarle que le tenía una sorpresa y anhelante por descubrir qué sería lo que se avecinaba y suplicando que fuese su sueño de que le pidiera matrimonio, entró en su hogar.

Estaba todo destruido, la superficie de la mesa reposaba en el piso mientras que plumas aun se encontraban agitándose con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. Con temor tomó su varita y se encaminó a su habitación. Ni sus tantos años de vida la hubiesen preparado para el golpe emocional que significaba encontrar a tu novio de ocho años teniendo sexo con una mujer rubia y hermosa en tu propia cama.

— ¿Acaso importa el cómo era la mujer? – Reprendió Hermione a Luna – Sácate esa imagen de la cabeza Ginny. Piensa… piensa en cosas bonitas, praderas, conejitos, flores – terminó dudosa.

—Prepara las Tijeras – Astoria había entrado a la habitación con una gran cantidad de ropa de hombre, la cual correspondía claramente a Christian, el actual ex novio de Ginny. Lanzó sin cuidado las vestimentas por la ventana.

Se sentía boba y le parecía lejano el ayer, cuando habían estado disfrutando de un grato momento con amigos. Se juntaron porque Draco y Astoria tenían una noticia muy importante que decirles, pero antes habían estado cantando por el karaoke mágico "Super Star". Recordaba incluso lo que habían hablado.

—…**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear oh, oh Livin' on a prayer **

— ¡Vamos Ron!

— ¡Así se hace!

— ¡Woah!

Se encontraba Ron, quien al igual que su hermana, tenía el pelo colorado. Estaba casado con Hermione, una chica con una maraña de pelo en lugar de una cabellera dócil, quien se encontraba un par de metros distante de él. Ella gritaba por su esposo animándolo en su canto mientras aplaudía alegremente cuando se hubo terminado la canción.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Draco, un rubio de ojos grises que estaba de novio con Astoria, una mujer alta, delgada y un año menor que Ginny. Ambos eran muy pasionales respecto a sus relaciones.

Finalmente, un tanto distraída y como si estuviese en otro mundo, estaba Luna, quien además de cantar, agitaba sus brazos al aire, quizás intentando tomar algo con la punta de sus dedos.

Ella había estado compartiendo un beso con su novio cuando fue interrumpida por Astoria.

— ¡Ey, chicos! ¡Atención! ¡Un segundo! – La mujer golpeaba sus manos para llamar la atención de sus amigos, intentando que aquel sonido fuese más fuerte que las protestas que se estaban formando por haber interrumpido el karaoke - ¡UN SEGUNDO!

—Tranquila amor, cantamos un tema más y… -

— ¡ESCUCHENME! – volvió a gritar Astoria.

Draco habló en un intento de calmar a Astoria, pero el gesto que ella articuló en aquel momento hizo que él solo callara e hiciera lo que justamente su novia quería. Se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, tomó a Astoria por el cuello y la besó ante la burla y risas de sus amigos.

— ¡¿Por qué tanto suspenso?! – habló de pronto Christian sin dejar de abrazar a Ginny por la cintura.

Draco giró y miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Con Astoria, bueno… hemos estado pensando, lo meditamos bastante y…

— ¡NOS CASAREMOS! – Gritó Astoria emocionada dejando escapar un par de risitas. Enseguida mostró su mano señalando el anillo que estaba adornado con una gran joya - ¿No me van a decir nada?

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas emocionadas abrazaron a Astoria acompañando sus gritos con frases como "¡por fin será tuyo!" o "¡Es lo mejor que te podría haber pasado!", mientras por otro lado, los hombres palmoteaban la espalda de Draco en señal de felicitaciones.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Escúchenme! – Alzó la voz Draco de repente intentando llamar la atención de todos luego del alboroto que se produjo después de la gran noticia – Tengo algo muy importante que decir.

El grupo de amigos parecía demasiado exaltado para que de un momento a otro el silencio reinara en la sala, pero de extraña manera eso ocurrió, quizás por el simple hecho de que todos querían obtener más detalles de la escasa información que les habían brindado o quizás solo tenían ganas de callarse.

Draco se había acercado a la que en esos momentos era su prometida y habló.

—Christian amigo, lo pensé y… quiero que tú seas mi padrino – Draco muy pocas veces irradiaba felicidad pero en ese momento la alegría le brotaba por los poros. – No puedes decirme que no.

Astoria al lado de Draco asentía fervientemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Ella despeinó el pelo de su novio en señal de apoyo y le besó en la mejilla. Christian por su lado solo se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó fuertemente dándole a entender que obviamente lo apoyaría y sería su padrino de bodas.

—Y Ginny, por supuesto, será la madrina más bonita del mundo.

Había sonreído emocionada y se acercó a Astoria para abrazarla. Era sin duda una noticia muy importante que una de tus mejores se casara y era mucho más emocionante cuando te elegían de madrina con nadie más que tu novio. Recordaba como si fuese ayer el momento en que su querido hermano se casó con su otra mejor amiga, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon rebeldes de sus ojos junto al deseo de vivir ella, al igual que sus amigos y hermano, esos momentos de alegría que vives solo con tu pareja.

— ¿Estás emocionada? – escuchó a Astoria en su oído, ella solo asintió, la tomó de la mano y le hizo señas a sus otras dos amigas que se encontraban hablando con el futuro esposo para que la siguieran.

—Astoria Greengrass se casa ¡Esto hay que publicarlo en twitter! – comentó Luna una vez se encontraron solo las cuatro mujeres en el baño, luego con naturalidad se sentó en el inodoro a orinar – Mejor aun, se lo decimos a Rita Sketter y todo el mundo mágico lo sabrá. ¿No se te habrán metido los torposoplos por los oídos mientras dormías?

Astoria ya acostumbrada a los comentarios soñadores de su amiga, hizo caso omiso y mostró su flamante anillo con orgullo.

— ¡Es tan bonito! con el dinero que gastó Draco seguramente en él, con Ron podríamos pagar las cuentas, el auto… Ya sabes ¡No es barato! – comentó Hermione recibiendo la mirada de Astoria.

—Amiga ¡Te felicito! – había dicho ella con ánimos renovados – nosotros estamos viendo todavía, dándonos un tiempo…

— ¿Un tiempo? Ginny llevan como diez años juntos, asume que tú ya no te casaste –interrumpió Astoria retocando su maquillaje.

— ¿No me crees? ¡Es verdad! Solo estamos esperando que el monito se titule. Ustedes saben que somos una pareja que…

—Se apoya en su relación personal – le había dicho cada una de sus amigas completando el discurso que Ginny siempre repetía cuando le sacaban el tema del casamiento.

— ¡No me molesten! Si solo llevo ocho años con él – comentó reclamando y provocando la risa de sus amigas que estaba cada una haciendo algo distinto.

—Astoria, cuéntanos ¿Qué brujería le hiciste a Draco para que te pidiera matrimonio?

—Se me declaró de rodillas después de que no lo dejé tocarme en tres semanas y ¿ven lo que obtuve? – Astoria hablaba con superioridad y les mostraba el anillo como símbolo de su triunfo sobre el cuerpo de su novio y sus ganas de tener sexo con él. Hermione la miraba extrañada por la forma en que había conseguido que su novio le propusiera matrimonio pero decidió unirse a las risas de sus amigas.

—De todos modos no todas andamos con el vestido de novia en la cartera – había cambiado de tema Ginny al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—Obvio que no, porque tu Ginny tienes el vestido de pijama – comentó nuevamente Luna. Su intención no era hacer sentir mal a nadie pero estaba provocando que Ginny se enojara.

— ¿Por qué continúan con eso? Con el monito estamos muy bien así – Hermione le acariciaba el cabello de forma maternal mientras le murmuraba "yo sé que si"

—Si estuvieran tan bien el "monito" ya te hubiese pedido matrimonio.

Ahora esas palabras le hacían sentido. Astoría tenía razón.

Si en algún momento su relación hubiese estado tan bien como ella decía quizás hace mucho con Christian se hubiesen casado, por el contrario ahora la cruel verdad le pegaba firma en su mente y caía cual cubo de agua helada. Él si en verdad la hubiese amado no habría llevado a una escultural mujer a compartir su cama y es que le exasperaba y humillaba el hecho de que ni siquiera le preocupó que ella dormía ahí y que podía en cualquier momento llegar.

—Una vez Draco se atrevió a mirar a una mujer. Ese día le reventé la tarjeta de crédito comprando porque si algo he aprendido es que a los hombres hay que castigarlos con lo que más les duele. Esa misma noche Draco llegó con este brazalete – Comentó Astoria mostrando su muñeca y su flamante joya.

Pero a todo esto Ginny parecía no responder. No se dio cuenta del momento en que Christian salió despavorido del departamento amenazado por Astoria, ni cuando sus amigas asearon el desorden que el momento de lujuría había provocado y mucho menos cuando cambiaron de sabanas y colchón para que no le tocara dormir en el mismo lugar en que habían ocurrido todos los sucesos ¡No sabía siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel traumante suceso! Si alguien la miraba en aquel momento pensaba que era un zombie.

Hay personas quienes creen que cuando alguien está en coma siguen escuchando lo que pasa a su alrededor. Así estaba Ginny. Muchas veces escuchaba a sus amigas y madre que la visitaban a menudo. Recordaba con especial sentimiento un día a Molly, su madre, cuando le ayudó a comer un plato de sopa.

—Cuando uno cree que no puede caer más bajo, cae tres pasos más abajo todavía. Así son los hombres, como dicen tú y tus amigas son unos "pastelazos". De todos modos Ginny, tú no te puedes quejar de nada porque Christian era un excelente hombre – Molly con ímpetu ordenaba las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su hija, ella solo miraba un punto fijo en la pared. – Pero bueno, no le puedes pedir mucho porque es un hombre ¡HOMBRE! Ellos son predecibles. De cualquier forma esto es tu responsabilidad porque si tú no supiste retenerlo es porque algo falló en ti. Ahora come esto que te preparé.

También tenía en su mente los momentos en que sus amigas intentaron distraerla. Primero la llevaron a una piscina, idea de Hermione. Le era cercana la voz de su cuñada vestida con un diminuto bikini aconsejándola acerca de lo que era más propicio para pasar la tristeza.

—Tienes que hacer muchas actividades. Debes volver a trabajar, podemos salir de compras, hacer ejercicio. Mi abuela siempre decía "Mente sana, cuerpo sano" – Se había sentado a su lado y continuó. – Amiga, lo peor ya pasó. Ahora sabemos que Christian no era más que un pastel.

Luego Astoria la convido a un centro nocturno solo para chicas en donde un hombre casi al desnudo le bailaba sensualmente solo a ella, una pelirroja que parecía completamente distraída.

—Amiga, un clavo saca otro clavo y muchos clavos hacen la felicidad. Ahora si el clavo es grande, eso es mucho mejor ¡Aprovecha Ginny! – gritaba Astoria por sobre el bullicio que hacían las mujeres ante los sensuales movimientos del hombre, ese ir y venir de su pelvis que a todas volvía locas.

Finalmente Luna la invitó a un parque de diversiones.

— ¡Ginny libérate! Grita, grita todo lo que estás sintiendo – Luna le habló a Ginny mientras se subían a la montaña rusa.

—Libera tu mente

—Grita, grita Ginny, todo da lo mismo.

Sabía que sus amigas en ese momento gritaban a su lado al sentir el aire golpear su cara con fuerza por la velocidad de los carros, pero ella no apartaba su mente de la figura de Christian penetrando a aquella mujer rubia.

Hace ya bastante había perdido el sentido de orientación y ni recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Escuchó que Astoria le hablaba cerca del oído y pudo reconocer su sala de estar y el cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentada.

—Ginny, la verdad no sé si tu me escuchas pero hay algo que tu debes saber. Resulta que el pastel del mono se fue a vivir…

— ¡Astoria! ¿Se te metieron los torposoplos en la cabeza? No seas tan fría para decirle eso.

—Ginny, amiga, resulta que supimos de una buena fuente que bueno, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, todos tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas y resulta que… - Hermione intentó suavizar la información que estaba por entregarle.

—El maricón de Christian se fue a vivir con la pendeja esa.

Hermione y Luna miraban sorprendidas y un tanto enfurecidas a Astoria. Ni siquiera a eso pareció responder Ginny.

—Chicas, es oficial. La perdimos – dijo vencida sentándose en el sillón.

—¿No será mejor internarla? Conozco excelentes sanadores… - Habló Luna pero se detuvo al ver que Ginny comenzaba a moverse por voluntad propia.

Por fin luego de haber estado un par de semanas en estado de shock se movía. Se levantó del sillón y aun un tanto desorientada se movió hacia el balcón de su departamento. Sus amigas asustadas la siguieron de cerca, exclamando su nombre y temiendo por su vida.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Fue el primer grito y las primeras palabras luego de aquel letargo - ¡TE ODIO!

Y sin esperar más, Ginny se deshizo en llanto. Las lágrimas guardadas dentro de si durante aquel tiempo no tardaron en brotar rebeldes por sus ojos, corrieron por sus mejillas y murieron al llegar a sus labios entreabiertos, se fueron tan rápido como llegaron. Hermione siempre protectora, la cubrió con sus brazos y la guió al interior de su hogar en donde la volvió a sentar en el sillón. Ginny aun con el rostro mojado pero intentando sonreír, les habló.

—Ya, ya pasó. Ya estoy bien. Tuve tiempo para pensar

—La verdad es que mucho

—No sé como no quedaste con daño cerebral

—Te dimos de comer de los colados que le doy a Hugo, Ginny.

— ¿Qué pensaste? – preguntó Luna

—Que la vida sigue, que no me voy a echar a morir porque un imbécil con el que estuve ocho años y me dijo que me amaba, se fue con la primera mujer que le movió el culo – Luego repitió para ella misma una frase como "¡No me voy a echar a morir!" un par de veces y su mirada volvió al rostro de sus amigas – Ese pastel no me merece. Adios, di vuelta la página

—Muy bien amiga y ahora que estás de vuelta a la realidad te informo que mi matrimonio es muy pronto y tú sigues siendo mi madrina

—Y el pastel sigue siendo el padrino de Draco.

—No me lo recuerdes, porque por culpa de eso casi se termina el compromiso.

La preocupación enmarcó la cara de las amigas, hasta que Luna expresó lo que pasó por la mente de todas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo veas?

—Porque supongo que vas a ir ¿verdad? – comentó preocupada Astoria

—Obvio que va a ir. Será la mejor y más hermosa – Hermione la defendió.

—Y lo más importante: Prohibido que vayas sin pareja al matrimonio. – le pidió Astoria.

—Chicas deténganse. Sé que me dicen esto porque son unas excelentes amigas pero estoy bien. Además no sé si estoy preparada para salir con alguien, necesito un poco de tiempo.

— ¿Más tiempo? No lo creo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya resultado agradable este comienzo. Las chilenas ya saben lo que ocurre en la historia, pero bueno...**

**Saludos.**


	2. Pastel ladrón, pastel traumado

Para que se entienda mejor, cada capitulo estará dividido en minicapitulos, viñetas o como quieran llamarles, que separarán un momento de otro (leí hace poco un libro con esa tecnica y me pareció bastante atractiva)

Recordaré que se clasificarán a los hombres según sus cualidades o defectos, por ejemplo si un hombre es molestoso será calificado como "pastel molestoso".

* * *

**Capitulo I: **

**Pastel Ladrón, Pastel Traumado**

_**Pastel**** Ladrón**_

— ¿Desea algo para tomar, señorita?

—No, muchas gracias. Quizás después, estoy esperando a alguien

Ginny tomó el clavel rojo que estaba sobre la mesa y reafirmó lo que había estado pensando desde que llegó al restaurant: Mataría a Luna.

Luna había sido la encargada de ayudarla a volver a su vida normal. Primero, la ayudó a recuperar su trabajo, luego a cambiar de estilo y su misión actual era conseguirle novio, cosa que aun no le agradaba del todo. Como ambas trabajaban en la misma oficina, para ella le era simple organizarle a Ginny alguna cita con el peluquero o algún hombre que se mostrara interesado en ella. Hace dos días le había contado que sabía de un hombre que quería conocerla, su nombre era Santiago. En un principio se rehusó a reunirse con él, no tenía ánimos para ver a nadie, pero Luna le había insistido tanto, que finalmente aceptó.

Bufó exasperada. Su amiga le había dicho que para que Santiago la reconociera, debía llevar un clavel rojo como el que en ese momento tenía entre sus dedos, el problema es que no solo ella tenía uno como ese, sino que todos los claveles que había en las mesas de ese lugar eran iguales. Luna la había engañado. ¿Y si mejor se iba?

—Tú debes ser… – de repente algo o más bien, alguien tapó la escasa luz que recibía en ese lugar.

Ginny sonrió complacida y todas sus ganas de irse se fugaron inmediatamente. Era en verdad un hombre muy guapo, alto, de cabello y ojos castaños y una mirada muy seductora. Se acercó con su chaqueta sobre el hombro y con paso lento pero seguro.

—Ginny. Yo soy Ginny – le respondió riendo nerviosa –Tu eres Santiago, mucho gusto.

—Si, claro, Santiago. Mucho gusto. ¿Nos sentamos?

—Claro – comentó mientras se sentaba – Creía que sería extraño que me reconocieras por el clavel, pero, bueno aquí estamos.

—Te entiendo. Además en todas las mesas hay claveles del mismo color

—Si. Cosas que se le ocurren a Luna

—De hecho, mi clavel se me quedó en el auto. Los nervios me traicionaron

Ginny rió. Sentía que podía compartir con él de un momento agradable solo debía dejarse llevar por las circunstancias.

—Yo igual estaba nerviosa – aun con el clavel en la mano, comentó – Luna me ha hablado mucho acerca de ti, o sea me ha hablado, pero no mucho, un poco… es decir, no tanto, pero me ha hablado de ti, quiero decir que no me ha hablado poco, pero... me ha dicho lo justo y necesario para que se mantenga el misterio y bueno tu sabes… tu y yo, en la cita – Ginny se trabó en sus propias palabras.

—Por cierto, no creas todo lo que te dice Luna, porque te puedo asegurar que exageró todo lo que dijo de mí. ¿Pedimos algo para comer? – Ginny solo le afirmó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Santiago llamó al mesero – ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Lo mismo que tu.

Aprovechó un momento en que él estaba distraído y le envió un mensaje a Luna: "Amiga, eres la mejor. Santiago es muy guapo".

El mesero no había tardado en volver con sus pedidos, cuando recibió la respuesta de Luna: "Llévalo a tu departamento"

Ginny no podía estar más complacida, Santiago era todo un caballero y además sus temas de conversación eran del interés de ella. Tendría en consideración la opción de llevarlo a conocer su departamento.

Suspiró agitada.

—Eh… en el congelador hay cervezas y… si quieres te puedes sentar en el sillón – jadeante y nerviosa, habló Ginny.

Le había dado un beso a Santiago y no sabía si era por la falta de práctica o sus nervios, pero había terminado muy cansada. Torpemente recogió unos platos sucios que tenía sobre el mostrador de la cocina, tropezó y se golpeó con la mesa, mientras era observada por Santiago con lujuria. Podría apostar a que se la estaba imaginando desnuda. Él se acercó y la besó. Ginny nuevamente se zafó.

—Este es mi departamento – Encendió la luz nerviosa, sonriendo agitada.

Santiago se estaba quitando su sweater. Ginny no dejaba de exhalar suspiros gimiendo, él la besaba y a ella le gustaba, pero su departamento era un desastre para tener sexo en esos momentos. Tomó un par de toallas sucias que había dejado colgadas en el sillón antes de salir a la cita y las escondió tras su espalda. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos buscando sus labios y retrocedieron, mientras que con una diestra mano comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido rojo, ceñido al cuerpo, que Ginny estaba ocupando.

—Si quieres me voy – dijo Santiago aun deseoso de tener a Ginny, pero un tanto desilusionado al ver que ella rehuía de él.

— ¡No! Nadie ha dicho que te vayas, pero ¿sabes? Si quieres puedes escuchar un poco de música o ver televisión – le enseñó la radio que guardaba escondida en un mueble y la televisión que colgaba desde la pared – yo vuelvo en unos momentos. Lo que pasa Santiago es que yo hace mucho que…

— ¡Ey, tranquila! Yo no veo televisión – pasó por alto el último comentario de la pelirroja y la tomó por la cintura.

—Entonces juega en el computador, pero por favor déjame ir… vuelvo de inmediato

—No quiero jugar en el computador – comentó insistente.

— ¡Ay! – Exclamó y se deshizo de los brazos masculinos que la rodeaban – No demoraré

Corrió a su habitación, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y lo volvió a besar, para finalmente irse a su habitación.

Nerviosa era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir su estado anímico en esos momentos. Estaba más que excitada, más que extasiada, era una sensación que no podía describir y además de todos sus pensamientos revueltos, debía cambiarse la ropa interior. Lo admitía. Esa tarde cuando salió a encontrarse con Santiago no pensó que las cosas marcharían tan bien al punto de llevarlo al departamento a tener una noche de pasión, por lo que solo utilizó lo primero que encontró. Eran lo que todos conocemos como calzones de abuela. Nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que sería capaz de volver a tener una relación con alguien en tan corto tiempo, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que hace solo un mes había terminado su relación con su ex novio, con el cual estuvo más de ocho años.

Ginny fue al baño y rió. Al parecer había valido la pena todo lo que había tenido que hacer en la tarde para prepararse. De solo recordarlo reía.

Luna le había mandado un mensaje recordándole que debía depilarse para ir a la cita. El tema de la depilación era sin lugar a dudas algo fastidioso. Debía buscar los ingredientes de la poción depilatoria, luego hacer la poción y finalmente untársela en los sectores que quería depilar. A pesar del tedio que representaba aquello era prácticamente su obligación hacerlo, al menos así le decía su amiga. Había agitado su varita para encender la cocina y puso a calentar la mezcla que ya había preparado esperando su cocción, mientras tanto fue en busca del vestuario idóneo para la cita a la que iba a asistir por petición de Luna.

Tanto había sido el tiempo transcurrido entre vestido y vestido que ni cuenta se había dado cuando de pronto comenzó a incendiarse el caldero en el que tenía la poción. Aun en ropa interior corrió a la cocina, buscó entre las gavetas paños y tomó desde una manezuela el tarro, caminando con él con paso seguro rumbo al pasillo fuera de su departamento y gritando en todo momento "¡Fuego, fuego!". En el apuro por extinguir las llamas, la puerta de su departamento se cerró, y ante el incesante escándalo que formó, el vecino llamado Harry que vivía en su piso, alarmado, salió a atender su llamado de auxilio, junto a dos amigos.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Ginny es que su vecino la llevó dentro de su departamento y le prestó una camisa para cubrir su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Luego, como ella no tenía llaves para volver a entrar a su departamento, le había pedido a Harry que la ayudara a pasarse del balcón de él al de ella.

Cada vez se convencía con mayor certeza de que la cita con Santiago había estado bien planeada. Se miró al espejo y de pronto recordó por qué había ido al baño.

Buscó entre la ropa recién lavada y encontró un conjunto que le agradaba pero aun estaba mojado. Tomó su varita y un aire caliente salió de ella. Debía secar la ropa lo antes posible y lo más importante, debía asegurarse de que Santiago no se iría o quedaría dormido.

—Santiago, en la cocina hay cosas ricas para comer – gritó desde el baño.

—No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche – escuchó que le respondió

Pasaron más de quince minutos intentando que la ropa se secara, ya se estaba dando por vencida. Había tomado la decisión, no ocuparía ropa interior. Atrevidamente se sacó lo que llevaba puesto, alcanzó la bata que colgaba en la puerta, se la puso encima y salió rumbo a la sala de estar donde debía estar esperando el castaño.

—Santiago ¿puedes apagar la luz? – no recibió respuesta.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, se quitó la bata, pero lo que se encontró no era lo que le hubiese gustado. No era Santiago, ni sus cosas, de hecho era la ausencia de las ultimas.

Su televisor y su radio, de lo que alcanzaba observar a simple vista, habían sido robados.

— ¿Santiago? – se preguntó confundida, aunque obviamente nadie le respondería porque Santiago, aunque en ese momento dudaba que se llamara de ese modo, se había ido con sus pertenencias.

Lo que Ginny no sabía es que en ese preciso momento, Santiago, el verdadero, la estaba esperando en el restaurant que habían acordado por medio de Luna, sentado en una mesa con el mismo clavel rojo que ésta le había dado para identificarse con la pelirroja. Esperando y esperando, ya más de cuatro horas.

_**Mamá**_

—Mamá, por tercera vez yo estoy bien – le dijo a su mamá por teléfono.

Hace dos noches que le habían robado y había decidido, esa mañana salir a caminar para ejercitarse. Ya había asumido que no podría recuperar lo que aquel hombre se había llevado. Ya venía de regreso, llegando a su edificio cuando su madre la llamó para saber cómo estaba después del robo.

—_Nadie que en su sano juicio lleva a un ladrón a su casa, que le roba incluso hasta los calzones, puede estar bien, mi amor._

—Te dije que me confundí

—_Entonces dime que estás confundida, pero no me digas que estás bien, porque eso no lo estás. Yo te voy a ayudar_

— ¡NO! – Gritó – digo, gracias mamá, pero no es necesario. Además tengo mucho que hacer como para estar…

—_Por eso mismo, yo te ayudaré_ – su madre la interrumpió.

—Mamá, estoy intentando olvidarme de todo esto que pasó pero con usted recordándomelo todo el día es un poco difícil.

—_Ginny, te estoy viendo.- _su madre hizo caso omiso a su comentario

Levantó la mirada y vio que su madre estaba afuera de su departamento junto a un grupo de personas, seguramente vecinos y aurores.

— ¡Mamá!

—Ven, Ginny – dijo dirigiéndose a ella, para luego girar a las otras personas a hablarles – Ella es la victima de la delincuencia, es cosa de mirarle la cara de traumatizada, mírela.

Escuchaba como su madre conversaba con el agente de la policía. Más que cara de asustada suponía que tenía cara de contrariada, incluso podría ser de furia, pero traumada no. Su madre no podía hacerle esas cosas ¡NO PODÍA!

—Señorita Weasley, necesito tomar su declaración

_**Amigas**_

"Cuando una mujer se entromete en la relación de una amiga, al instante se transforma en mi enemiga" Fue lo que le dijo Astoria antes de entrar al trabajo de Nicole, la alta y rubia mujer que se había encargado de separar a Ginny de Christian. Ella era instructora de Yoga.

Habían entrado con discreción cuando la clase ya estaba avanzada y se ubicaron en la parte posterior de la sala. Ahora tenía las piernas elevadas gracias a la pose que la rubia ordenaba, intentando mantenerlas en esa posición con muy pocos resultados. Era una mujer realmente guapa. Con cada movimiento que ella hacía se arrepentía de haber llegado a ese lugar y de lo rápido que la habían convencido. Las voces e imágenes en su cabeza eran claras:

—Hubieran visto a mi mamá, parecía loca ¡Llamó a todo el mundo! ¡Qué miedo! No quiero ser como ella cuando sea mayor ¿creen que es genético? Porque en verdad no quiero…

—Ginny tranquila, ya todas sabemos que a tu mamá se le escaparon los elfos de la cocina hace mucho tiempo***** - Comentó Astoria tomando asiento.

Habían llegado a un café que quedaba cerca del trabajo de Luna y Ginny. Hermione no trabajaba porque prefería quedarse en casa cuidando a su hijo de un año y Astoria contaba con la fortuna de Draco para gozar de una vida tranquila.

—De cualquier modo Ginny, a ti también se te han metido un par de torsotoplos a la cabeza

—Además ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— ¡Ay, Hermione! ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Dijo con sorna Astoria – En lo que pensamos todas: ¡sexo!

—A mí el que me da pena es Santiago. Te esperó hasta que cerraron el bar – comentó Luna dejando su bolso a un lado.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! Me quiero morir… - la chica de cabello pelirrojo apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos.

— ¡No digas eso! La única que debería morir es otra -

— ¡NO NOMBREMOS A LA INNOMBRABLE, POR FAVOR!

—Tampoco digamos lo que está haciendo con Monito – dijo sugerente Luna

—No me importa lo que esté haciendo Monito, digo él con e-e-e

Astoria y Luna la animaban para que completara la frase ya que el shock había sido tan fuerte que aun no podía hablar de ella sin tartamudear.

—e-e-e – tragó saliva - ¡ESA!

— ¡Muy bien! Por cierto Ginny, ahora sabemos que "esa" se llama Nicole.

—Nicole – logró murmurar.

Ahora todo le parecía más claro. Su mente volvió a esa noche de hace ya dos meses y escuchaba con claridad, con un eco que le parecía intolerable, el sonido de la palabra "Nicole" en los labios que por tanto tiempo habían sido suyos, la boca de Christian que no dejaba de repetir aquel nombre perteneciente a la mujer que le quitó parte de su felicidad.

—Ginny ¿estás bien? ¡Por favor, habla!

— ¡La volvimos a perder!

—Tranquilas chicas, estoy bien – dijo ya de vuelta a la realidad luego de aquel viaje al pasado – Ya pasó.

— ¡Qué bien! Porque yo ya sé donde trabaja – sonrió triunfante Astoria, compartiendo miradas cómplices con Luna.

Si tan solo se hubiese percatado en la sonrisa malvada que cruzó por la cara de sus dos amigas, quizás hubiese desistido de ir a aquel lugar en donde no solo le torturaban su corazón, si no que su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias del ejercicio.

De pronto escuchó un crujido… ¡un momento! ¿Eso había sido su espalda? Ahora ¿cómo saldría de aquel lugar sin que se diera cuenta? Llamó a sus amigas y utilizándolas de apoyo lograron escapar antes que ninguna otra mujer saliera de la sala. Astoria no se fue sin antes pinchar la rueda de la bicicleta de su ahora enemiga, mientras que Luna, solo soñaba con poner en práctica la posición del camello que había aprendido. Se escondieron a esperar como la rubia se frustraba al tener su bicicleta sin aire, pero eso no sucedió, ya que tras unos segundos de espera apareció Monito para salvar a su doncella en peligro. Subieron la bicicleta sobre el jeep que manejaba y se fueron sin siquiera percatarse de la rubia, morena y pelirroja.

_**Vecino**_

En su vida constantemente estaban pasando cosas malas, porque si en un momento no le estaban engañando algún otro tipo de desgracia la afectaba. Ahora su columna era el motivo de sus pesares, estaba luchando para poder recoger sus llaves que se habían caído y producto de su dolor no podía tomar. Por suerte apareció su vecino, quien muy a su pesar se rió de ella y su condición, pero amable la ayudó y guió hacia el interior de su hogar.

—¡Tu no te aburres! – le comentó cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿De qué?

—No importa. – Ginny estaba por entrar a su departamento cuando se volvió.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente a la cara?

—Porque no lo quieres escuchar. Las mujeres como tu, no.

—¿Las mujeres como? Y ¿cómo se suponen que son las mujeres como yo?

Harry rió.

—¿Segura que lo quieres escuchar? – Ginny se acomodó en el sillón

—Por supuesto – Harry tomó sus piernas y comenzó a masajearlas para quitar el dolor.

—Pues, son necesitadas, ya sabes, andan en busca de un hombre.

—¡¿NECESITADA?! No tiene relación conmigo, digo estuve de novia ocho años ¡Ocho años! No estoy necesitada de un hombre solo porque salí una vez con un imbécil – entre conversación y conversación le era inevitable exclamar suspiros de dolor frente a los masajes otorgados por su vecino

—Ginny, tienes un letrero en la frente que dice: "Haganme daño". Se ve desde lejos. – Harry la miró atentamente y se levantó del sillón – Cuando terminas una relación, debes pasar a un estado de transisión por si quieres llamarlo de un modo

—¿Transición?

—Si, transición. Debes pasar de un estado a otro estado ¿me entiendes? – Harry sacó de la nevera hielo y lo envolvió en un paño para que Ginny se lo pusiera en su espalda – Debes pasar de esa relación fome que tenías con tu Monito…

—¡No le digas así! – interrumpió Ginny

—Como decía, debes pasar a estar soltera otra vez. – Acomodó a Ginny para dejar el hielo sobre el sector que le dolía y continuó – Es normal, a muchas mujeres les pasa

Las risas de Ginny se escucharon estruendosamente en su pequeño departamento pero no porque le causó gracia lo que dijo su vecino, sino que el frescor del hielo en su espalda le causaba cosquillas

—Ya, déjame. Muchas gracias, he aprendido mucho de tus "lecciones"

—Debes entender Ginny. En estos momentos tu estás vulnerable, sensible como dicen ustedes.

—Pero mis amigas…

—Tus amigas son todas unas histéricas que creen que lo saben todo y que lo único que quieren es tener a un hombre al lado.

—No tiene nada de malo estar en pareja – gruñó Ginny – Además si fuera malo tu no tendrías un desfile de mujeres en tu departamento.

—Pero eso es distinto...

Harry era productor de eventos y constantemente había muchas mujeres en su casa que audicionaban para ser promotoras

— ¡Obvio que es distinto! Porque nosotras no le tenemos miedo al compromiso, en cambio tu si.

—No confundas las cosas – ocupó un lugar vacío al lado de Ginny y la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a estirar su espalda – Tu debes tomarte un tiempo para ti. No puedes estar siempre pensando en tu novio, digo en tu ex novio – corrigió cuando vio la mirada de la pelirroja – y su nueva novia.

— ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Es tan fácil! – comentó irónica.

— ¿Sabes? – Harry volvió el rostro de Ginny para poder observarla mientras le hablaba – si buscas hombres desesperadamente solo lograrás que no te traten bien, serás como una alfombra.

Ginny lo miró indignada e iba a replicar, cuando Harry con un dedo tapó su boca.

—Mira, te lo diré de este modo: a los hombres no nos gustan las mujeres que intentan tener al primer hombre que encuentran. Se ve en su cara su desesperación. Nosotros tenemos una especie de radar para encontrar a ese tipo de mujeres.

—Entonces, según tu ¿qué debo hacer para que no me miren con ese "radar"?

—No te puedo decir eso, te enojarás.

Ginny le insistió urgida y Harry cedió

—Come un poco más de huevos fritos para que engordes las piernas y hazte una cirugía aumentándote el busto y el trasero. - Ginny suspiró exasperada y cubrió sus pechos - ¡te enojaste!

—No puedo creer que seas tan básico. – Harry se paró rápido de su lado temiendo ser golpeado.

— ¡Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! ¿Sabes qué necesitas tú? ¡Pensar como hombre! O es que ¿acaso aun esperas un príncipe azul, que pase por tu puerta y quede totalmente embelesado con tu belleza interior? No. Allá afuera está lleno mujeres así, hay muchas Ginevras Weasleys, tienes mucha competencia. – Se encaminó a la puerta y con la mano en el pomo, se giró para despedirse – Nos vemos. Recuerda, está lleno.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, mientras una pregunta rondaba por su mente _"¿Dónde mierda están los hombres?"._ Quizás, pero solo quizás, su vecino tenía la razón.

_**Oficina**_

—¿Todavía no has cambiado tu foto de perfil? ¡No seas tonta! – dijo Luna cuando revisaban el facebook de Ginny en el trabajo.

Ella salía dándole un beso a Christian en la mejilla.

—Debes cambiarla de inmediato. Esta es tu cara al mundo. ¡Todos deben saber que ya no estás en pareja!

—No es de mi convección entrometerme en conversaciones ajenas, pero desde acá veo que trabajan amenamente – comentó irónico Rolf.

Luna volteó los ojos exasperada.

— ¡Está pendiente todo el día de lo que hago! – Comentó silenciosa a Ginny, dándole la espalda a Rolf – Amiga, tienes muchas solicitudes de amistad. ¡Tienes que aceptarlas!

Luna se iba con paso seguro a su escritorio cuando recordó algo y volvió. Tomó la misma posición que en un principio.

— ¿Qué le digo a Santiago? Porque está muy interesado en conocerte, me llama mucho para saber de ti.

—Luna, necesito tiempo porque igual quedé impactada con lo que me pasó.

— ¿Tiempo? Si dejas pasar el tiempo lo perderás.

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS! – saludó Milena al entrar a la oficina

Luna corrió a su escritorio, tomó una bandeja que tenía un vaso con agua y unas pastillas y se lo ofreció a la jefa, a continuación entró a su oficina dejando el lugar libre para conversar. En eso sonó el celular de Ginny del banco recordándole que debía depositar un dinero.

—No entiendo por qué le sigues pagando la Academia al Monito.

—Porque cuando estábamos juntos me comprometí a darle el dinero y él luego me lo devolvía.

—Ahora tiene a otra persona que le pague la Academia – tomó el celular de Ginny entre sus manos y marcó el numero de Christian, pero la pelirroja se lo quitó antes de tiempo.

El sonido era constante, siempre ese pitido de la llamada en espera, nunca fue interrumpido por la voz de su ex novio desde el otro lado de la línea. Ya se imaginaba por qué él no contestaba y la imagen era bastante repugnante para ella. Nicole estaba sobre el mueble de la cocina, mientras su Monito la embestía con fuertes movimientos provocando que aun par de cosas cayeran al suelo. O quizás compartían un baño de tina, con aguas perfumadas y petalos de rosa para embellecer el momento.

— ¿En qué piensas? – Luna la sacó de su ensimismamiento

—_Hola. Tanto tiempo_. – escuchó la distante pero recordada voz de Christian.

¡no puede ser! ¡ES EL! Nunca se imaginó que sería lo que le diría una vez lo tuviera al teléfono

—Hola. Eeeh, yo..

— _¿Cómo estás?_

—Yo… Bien

— _¿En serio?_

—No sé, osea si… - Ginny escuchó una risa desde el otro lado.

—_Es broma. Deja tu mensaje después del tono._

Lentamente bajó el celular con una mirada perdida

—Monito cambió su mensaje. Ahora es divertido.

—¡Se acabó, no quiero más excusas! Hoy si o si saldrás con Santiago. Ahora ve como pagar el dinero que debes y te prepararás para la noche.

_**Cansancio**_

Ya había hablado con Milena, le había prometido que haría todo lo que ella quisiera con tal de obtener el adelanto que necesitaba para pagar su deuda con el banco. Tendría que llevar los casos más complicados de la empresa, como la gente que debía arriendo, gente que no quería desalojar algun lugar, es decir, los arrendatarios que son los "puntos negros" de este negocio. Eso significaba solo una cosa, desde ahora trabajaría el doble. Se sacó los zapatos mientras suspiraba y se acomodó en la cama. Sonó el celular. Era Luna.

—¿_Estás en tu casa? No, no me digas, ya sé. ¿Qué te dije hoy en la mañana?_

—Te juro que no doy más, estoy muy cansada.

—_Sal de inmediato de ahí. No me obligues a ir por ti. La verdad es que no me importa si te atropelló un camión, te picó una araña, solo me interesa que te juntes con Santiago. Asi que, ahora te bañas, te perfumas y vistes muy linda y vas a verlo.-_ Luna cortó.

No le quedaba otro remedio que ir a ver al famoso Santiago.

_**Santiago**_

Suspiró. Esperaba no pasar por lo mismo nuevamente. Tomó una pastilla y tomó un sorbo de trago. Escuchó como unas mujeres cantaban en el escenario y aplaudió mecánicamente. Tomó otra pastilla.

— ¿Ginny?

La reacción fue inmediata, Ginny tomó lo primero que encontró y apuntó al hombre que había llegado y dicho su nombre.

—Tranquila, soy Santiago.

Ginny bajó el cuchillo que había empuñado.

Era un hombre bastante más alto que el falso Santiago y con el pelo castaño igual que el otro, aunque si debía comparar el verdadero era mucho más guapo que el anterior. Debía admitirlo cuando Luna le insistía en que saliera con su amigo pensó que sería un hombre entrado en edad y soltero, desesperado por estar con alguien, pero la visión de este hombre era una totalmente diferente.

—Talvés es un mal momento, podemos vernos otro día

— ¡No, no, no! – Se apresuró a decir – no es un mal momento. Perdóname no suele actuar así, pero recientemente me robaron y ¿por qué no empezamos todo de nuevo?

Se presentaron mutuamente, mientras Ginny insistía que no era violenta. Se sentaron. Rápidamente comenzaron una conversación, en donde Ginny le comentó anécdotas de su pasado.

—Creo que es divertido tu trabajo. Debes conocer muchas partes de la ciudad mostrando casas.

—Si, algo. – Comentó tomando un sorbo de su trago – Perdón, no te he preguntado sobre ti. Cuentame.

—No tengo mucho que decir, mi vida es mi trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo

— ¡Supieras como es mi trabajo! Mi jefa es insoportable. Creo que todos los jefes son así, unos déspotas sin corazón, realmente yo digo, ¿acaso no tienen alma?

—Bueno – Santiago miró fijo y serio a Ginny – en mi caso yo soy el jefe.

—Igual creo que hay jefes que son la excepción – dijo rápido la pelirroja.

—Era una broma – rió y ella compartió la sonrisa.

—Pensé que había dicho algo malo – comentó mientras reía.

—No te preocupes, yo también digo cosas que no a todos les cae bien. Por ejemplo ¿te puedo decir algo, pero no te enojas?

—Si, claro.

—Creo que todas las mujeres están locas, cada vez peor. Son cada vez más impredecibles, indescifrables. Conoces a una mujer que es muy simpática pero al final resulta que es super exigente.

—Me da la impresión de que estás traumado con las mujeres.

—No, no para nada.

En eso comenzó a sonar al celular de Ginny. No contestó a pesar de que su acompañante insistió. Sonó nuevamente, era Monito. Otra vez más. Santiago optó por ir en busca de trago. Tenía un mensaje de voz. Lo escuchó

—_¿Aló, Ginny? Es raro llamarte… bueno primero te quiero pedir disculpa…_

—Christian – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—… _por llamar tan tarde, me imagino que debes estar durmiendo porque tu no eres buena para salir…_

—¡No! Para tu información estoy en una fiesta – le gritó a la grabación

—…_Supongo que me llamaste por lo del cheque, hoy no alcancé a depositar pero mañana a primera hora lo hago. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas_

—No, no he tenido ningún problema, o sea ¿qué te importan a ti mis problemas?

—_Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ahora. Espero que estés bien._

— ¡Estoy super bien! Estoy muy bien porque estoy con un hombre, con un hombre de verdad, no como tu – le gritó al teléfono nuevamente y un par de personas se giraron a observarla.

Cogió la copa de Santiago que contenía vino y se la tomó de un solo trago. Rió fuerte y caminó al escenario. Habló con el hombre que estaba encargado de poner las pistas del Karaoke y encargó una canción.

— Ese hombre que tú ves ahí  
que parece tan galante,  
tan atento y arrogante,  
lo conozco como a mí.

De pronto vio acercarse a Santiago con dos vasos en la mano desde el sector del bar. Se quedó mirándola. La gente la apoyaba gritando y aplaudiendo.

—Ese hombre que tú ves ahí  
que aparenta ser divino,  
tan afable y efusivo,  
sólo sabe hacer sufrir...

Tomó una bocanada de aire, cada estrofa le hacía recordar entrañablemente a Christian. Con todo el aire de sus pulmones entonó el coro, siguiendo de cerca por su público que con tan solo dos estrofas había logrado ganarse. La amaban, incluso había gente grabándola con su celular.

—Es un gran necio,  
un estúpido engreído,  
egoísta y caprichoso,  
un payaso vanidoso,  
inconsciente y presumido,  
falso enano rencoroso  
que no tiene corazón.

Gritó animando al público a que la siguiera en el coro nuevamente. Santiago la miraba horrorizado.

—Esta canción, está dedicada para ti, Christian Jones y para todos los hombres del mundo – suspiró y gritó - ¡PORQUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES VALEN CALLAMPA!

* * *

**¿Chicas, quieren saber qué es lo que piensan los hombres de "Soltera otra vez" de las mujeres?**

RON: _(en la cocina dandole la comida a Hugo)_ Ahora te exigen ser sensible, tener dinero, ser metrosexual, durar una hora en la cama. Tienes que escuchar sus problemas pero no intentar solucionarlos porque en ese caso uno es un troglodita que no las entiende, que es un machista, que las mira en menos... Antes era todo mucho más fácil (sopla la comida del bebé. La deja sobre la mesa) Yo nunca vi a mi papá tratando de darme la comida.

HARRY: _(preparando un asado en su casa)_ ¡No voy a estar con una mujer que me reclame por los gustos que tengo! No quiero que se enojen por lo que digo, por como lo digo, por lo que se supone que estoy pensando, por mi cara _(Sonrie rodeado de mujeres)_ ¿Para qué?

DRACO: _(en su compra-venta de vehiculos)_ Ahora hay muchos modelos nuevos compitiendo _(abre la puerta de un auto a una mujer que entra_) porque, por algo son más mujeres que hombres en el mundo. _(piensa)_ Si yo estuviera con todas las mujeres que llegan acá, no pararía. _(rie)_ Es que las mujeres son lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre, son todas muy lindas. Como decía mi papá: No hay mujer fea, hay trago suave

CHRISTIAN:_ (sonriendo, semidesnudo con su novia Nicole encima, se encoje de hombros)_

* * *

VOCABULARIO: "Escapar los elfos de la cocina" - lo utilicé para el dicho "escapar las cabras pal monte".

Espero que les haya gustado. Para que sepan al final de cada capitulo la mayoría de las veces encontrarán algo por el estilo, los personajes hablando acerca de algo, hoy fueron los hombres.

Dudas, consultas, reclamos, lo que sea, se acepta via review o MP

Saludos


End file.
